


Druella isn’t to be messed with

by Arabella_McGrath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I guess the characters are a little too OOC?, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mild Dumbledore Bashing, Nice Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Not exactly nice Voldemort but not a monster either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella_McGrath/pseuds/Arabella_McGrath
Summary: Druella Black wasn’t to be messed with and that was an universal, well known fact. So when she got outraged that Harry Potter, a fellow Black, a relative due to her sometimes friend Dorea Black-Potter being his grandmother, was being raised by muggle no one had the guts to stop whatever she had in her head. Of course, what she planned never passed through her family and friends’ mind.In which an idle gossip makes Harry be adopted by Druella Black and the Malfoys. In the meantime, he founds love.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Druella isn’t to be messed with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To say that Harry was flabbergasted with the past two days’ developments would be downplaying it.

Druella Black wasn’t to be messed with and that was an universal, well known fact. So when she got outraged that Harry Potter, a fellow Black, a relative due to her sometimes friend Dorea Black-Potter being his grandmother, was being raised by muggle no one had the guts to stop whatever she had in her head. Of course, what she planned never passed through her family and friends’ mind.

“Give me his custody now, Mr. Johnson,” she said to a nervous Malcolm, a longtime acquaintance, who was quite nervous to do that seeing as the ‘him’ they were talking about was Harry Potter, even though he was being constantly bashed by the Ministry now, and that his custody would go to a famous dark family. “I have more rights to stay with him than the muggles, Johnson. Name me a closer family who isn’t arrested or dead that I’ll leave.”

Of course there isn’t one. The closest was indeed the Blacks, although the Potters’ will stated _Sirius_ Black, but seeing as he was convicted by helping their murders. And of course, any judge would prefer a wizarding family rather than a muggle one, so it was incredible that Harry Potter would be with his mother’s side of family.

Finally, Malcolm sighed and handed over documents for Druella to sign. “Due to what’s happening this won’t get to the news, but please, Mrs. Black, be discreet.”

“Of course, Mr. Johnson,” said the woman after signing everything. “He’ll stay with me and my youngest daughter. Now, the muggles address?”

***

One knock. Two knocks. Three knocks.

“Hold on please, hold on, I’m coming!” exclaimed a slight out of breath Petunia Dursley. She was napping at the garden while her nephew did the gardening itself. It was clearly an activity that he didn’t mind as he didn’t even tried to give her dark scowls.

It was only the two of them at the house: Vernon and Dudley had gone to a fishing camp, or something alike which was considered ‘mainly’.

The woman who was waiting at the door surprised Petunia. She seemed like an aristocrat, with a pale, clear skin. She carried herself with an elegance air and had short blond hair, but with thick eyelids. Her outfit seemed to be quite inadequate however, but due to it being from a rich material Petunia decided to be extremely polite.

“Hello, madam. What have brought you here?”

“Harry Potter. Where is he?” asked Druella with a heavy disdain for the woman before her. Petunia’s behavior instantly changed as her face turned into an ugly scowl.

“I don’t know any Potter, madam. Goodbye.” And went to close the door.

Druella held the door with only one finger and entered anyway. “I know he’s here. I can feel the magic, is he… outside?”

Petunia tried to stop the Black woman to go ahead, but she did anyway ignoring the owner of the house’s protests. What she found shocked her. Instead of seeing the teenager of the photos, quite short and lean, she found an extremely skeletal teenager and who didn’t appear good at all.

“Good Merlin! Are you muggles starving yourselves? He looks sick!”

Harry hadn’t heard all of the commotion inside due to being so immersed at the gardening and was of course surprised to see someone who was clearly a witch at his relatives’ garden. Druella immediately got a hold of his arm and pushed Petunia out of her way.

“You disgusting muggle! You clearly haven’t been given him much food, just the minimum for him to stand! My boy, go get your things. I’m your relative and I’m going to take care of you now, first of all by giving a slap at this woman’s face. Go, gather your things, we’re leaving as soon as I teach this muggle a lesson on how to treat a growing wizard!”

Harry could only obey her orders and went straight to Dursley’s second room to get his things. He could hear slaps downstairs and some screams, so he hurried even more. At his stage of shock he didn’t even spared a thought about who could be that witch.

As soon as Druella heard Harry’s footsteps in the stairs, she stopped to hold Petunia, who was clearly disheveled by the hair grabbing and the two slaps at the face she received. “Are you done? Got everything?” At Harry’s nod, she continued: “Great, let’s go. Put your hand in my arm, we’re going to apparate. I don’t think it will be pleasant for you, so hold on for the ride.”

They apparated when they got out of the house. Unsurprisingly to Druella, there was no Order member nearby. The incompetents.

***

“Sorry, but… who are you? How are you my relative? Where are we?” asked Harry after throwing up twice when they appeared at the front of the manor. Through the walk from the outside entrance to the inside of the house, his thoughts cleared enough to start to panic and start asking relevant questions.

“Oh sorry, I haven’t even presented myself amidst the chaos because of that _woman_. My name is Druella Black, I’m your relative through your grandmother Dorea Black-Potter, and I’m sure that you already know my family, especially my grandson, Draco Malfoy.”

This made Harry pause at the middle of the stairs while two wizards entered the parlour they were in.

Luckily, His Dark Hotness- eh, The Lord Voldemort saw someone fainting and almost falling back at the stairs and almost ran (but with the utmost grace you would expect from him) to get whoever it was.

The person was out cold. Correction: Harry Potter was out cold. At Malfoy Manor. And he came with…

“Druella!”

***

“Narcissa, be a dear and call Severus. Milord, please put him in the bed… Yes, thank you. I wasn’t expecting him to faint. Why are you with this face, Lucius?”

This face being a mix of complete shock, despair, fear, and shock again. He didn’t need to recompose himself to answer, as soon as The Dark Lord put Harry carefully in the bed, he turned to the witch and said, “Are you crazy, woman? Why you brought Harry Potter here?”

“Sit down, I’ll explain everything when Severus arrives here too. Oh, he has come! Great, everyone, sit.” Severus pulled basically the same face as his best friend when he saw who was laying in the bed, but he sat down too when Narcissa gently nudged him.

With everyone seated, Druella took a stand in the center of all of them and said, dramatically: “It began two days ago. I heard from a witch whose cousin was married to a woman who knew another woman who was friends with a man who knew an Order of Phoenix member. Then I was told by the witch whose cousin was married to a woman who knew another woman who was friends with a man who knew an Order member that Harry Potter, the light’s beacon of hope, their savior, the boy who lived or whatever they call him those days was living with… muggles!”

Everyone nodded. “Yes, we know that, Dumbledore told me,” said Severus. But Druella continued dramatically.

“But differently from you I went to search deeper into these muggles life and I discovered that in 1993 Harry Potter did accidental magic at his uncle’s sister! He blew her up like a balloon and made her fly through the sky of Surrey.” This time she was interrupted by Lucius and Severus’ snickers, while Voldemort and Narcissa maintained an amused expression. “You must know what happened to Harry Potter after that, but what almost nobody knows is that Dumbledore and one of his lackeys had to go personally to said muggles house to beg for them to take Potter back the next summer. While the boy’s uncle screamed at them “I hate magic, I hate Harry Potter, I hate you! Get out of here, freaks!” He relented after Dumbledore had to pay a sum of money to them.”

By this point the four of them all had conflicted expressions.

“I thought that they were poor,” continued Druella. “To receive money like that and when we see how the boy looks right now. But as soon as I heard that I thought ‘huh, it looks like he needs his real family, I only have one grandson to cuddle right now’, so I pestered someone I knew from the Ministry’s Family department and I got his custody.” When Voldemort opened his mouth to answer, she continued faster. “I thought that I might perhaps leave him with the muggles anyway, but when I apparated to the neighbor I noticed that everyone must be living well there. I knocked thrice and that horse-looking muggle came looking all like a horse, and I feel so bad for the horses right now by saying that! She denied that there was a Harry Potter in the house, but I sensed the magic and followed it to a garden which was being treated by him! And see how he looks like! He probably did all the housework and they didn’t gave him food enough! He’s all skin and bones!”

Narcissa was the first to nod. “Yes, he looks bad, the poor boy, his family mistreated him. But, mother, Milord…”

“I understand, but, milord… he’s just an orphan, abused by his own relatives. With the way he is he couldn’t even fight his aunt, I did that! And the Order didn’t even looked after him! I don’t think he wants to fight you, sir. He just wants love and someone to take care of him. I think you see that, Tom. And I volunteer to be the one he needs! My daughter and son-in-law too, I don’t care about whatever they say!”

Lucius and Narcissa didn’t had the energy to protest. They just waited for Voldemort’s final verdict.

It came minutes later:

“Severus, treat him,” ordered Voldemort as he stood abruptly, the others following his lead. “Druella, Lucius, Narcissa… he’s your responsibility now, don’t mess up.” And he left.

They all stood awkwardly gaping at each other before Severus finally remembered his orders and started to treat Harry for his malnutrition.

***

Harry woke up hours later feeling oddly much energized, and in a very… comfy bed. Before even opening his eyes he tried to stood up quickly, but felt a hand on his arm stopping the movement. He finally opened his eyelids to see… Narcissa Malfoy.

“Don’t make sudden moves. And you almost crashed your head with mine.”

“Sorry” was all he could say at the moment.

He observed Narcissa for the next few minutes as she adjusted his pillows and gave him water. It was just the two of them at the admittedly large bedroom and they both stayed quiet. By then Harry was well aware that they were at the Malfoys home, wherever it might be, but why? And where that woman, Druella, was?

“Excuse me, but where’s your… mother? She said she would take care of me and brought me here.” Now that Harry thought of her wording, perhaps the ‘take care’ meant that he would be tortured and then killed? But it didn’t made sense, he felt as if they gave him some kind of medicine.

Narcissa coughed, clearly discomfortable, but started talking anyway how her mother heard he was in the care of his muggle relatives and went even deeper in the history, discovering that they had to be paid by Dumbledore to house him after his third year’s summer. Harry was clearly surprised and hurt by this, although he tried to hide the latter. If possible his eyes got even bigger when he learned that after this she started to pester a Minister official to grant her his custody. She then went on to talk what happened after Harry fainted. Unsurprisingly, he was horrified to know that the one who catched him was Voldemort, but he didn’t really knew how to feel about the rest.

Narcissa didn’t hold back as she spoke of everything that was said at the conversation: Druella wanted to take care of him and The Dark Lord ultimately approved. To say that Harry was flabbergasted with the past two days’ developments would be downplaying it. The ultimate surprise came with what Narcissa said last:

“As we have The Lord’s approval… you’ll stay here. We know it must be hard enough to stay with your abuse muggle relatives and then suddenly having your custody transferred to a family that you always thought to be an enemy, but we won’t be like this. Never. This might not be the ideal adoption and I can’t promise that we’ll develop a deep parental love, but I can assure that it won’t be hard for all of us to start caring for each other. You’ll be well treated here.”

Harry had no words. After a few minutes, he finally gathered his courage to ask: “What about Dumbledore? Do you really believe Voldemort won’t go after me anymore?”

“Dumbledore has fallen into disgrace and he never had any rights over you. Actually, we could very well sue him for letting you stay in an abusive environment. About The Lord, yes, I do believe him. He isn’t fond of seeing someone being abused by their own relatives, Harry. I know that you don’t agree with his ideals, and no one is asking you to, but now that he has stated that you’re no longer enemies you can actually speak to him. Share your own ideals with him. You know that we have a direct connection to him.”

“Are you really suggesting me to discuss my definitely no pureblood ideals? With him?”

“Well, you don’t have to do that if you don’t want to,” said Narcissa good-naturedly. “I’ll have to leave for a few hours to take care of some things, mother and Lucius are out too. Please take a shower and in half an hour Draco will come here to take you for a tour around the house and show you your new and definite bedroom. In the evening we’ll key you into the wards and do a simple vow that you can’t tell other people what happens here related to the dark side.”

“Okay, but just a minute… When your mother came my owl, Hedwig, was hunting. I’m afraid she’s looking for me, but perhaps she might not be able to because of the wards?”

“Yes, she might be nearby. After we key you into the wards she’ll be able to enter and leave as she pleases, but I’ll warn the elves anyway.”

“Thank you,” he said before she left with a smile. Harry then went on to take a bath like she told him to. Because of the nutrition potions Snape gave him he seemed even fuller than he was in Hogwarts, and definitely more healthy too. There were some sets of clothes ready for him, the elf, an elder named Tiny because… well, she was really tiny, who gave it to him said that Druella bought simple clothing while she was running some errands and ordered Tiny to bring it to him, but they would later buy more adequate clothes for him.

As Draco hadn’t yet arrived, Harry then went on to check if he had indeed packed all his belongings. It wasn’t much, but he was pleased to see that he had everything. Draco knocked when he was looking at his parents’ photo album, he quickly put it with the rest of his stuff and opened the door.

“Hi,” Harry said lamely when he opened the door to face an impassive Draco.

“Potter,” he nodded with his head. “Mother asked me to take you to meet the house, let’s go.”

It was an awkward time. Draco only said the barest minimum, but when they almost entered Harry’s bedroom his former ‘enemy’ made a face as he said that this was the family wing and only he, his parents and now Harry lived there, the Gryffindor had enough.

“Have you heard the whole history? Because if you haven’t, let me tell you: people tend to think that I was a pampered Prince, but I wasn’t! Somehow your grandmother was one of the few to notice just from a gossip that my life wasn’t all that good and decided to take my custody! I didn’t even knew her or actually realized what was happening before I arrived here! Snape treated my malnutrition after I passed out, and then your mother told me that God knows why your Lord actually allowed me to remain with you! So now I’m here and I don’t really know what to do…”

“You really fainted?” Draco said with a smirk. Harry was about to continue his angry tirade when he noticed that he had the same good-naturedly expression Narcissa had just over half an hour ago.

“So you aren’t really disgusted by my presence here?” asked Harry.

“While you were asleep my grandmother had a long chat with me about you staying. I was like that to see you snap and tell all your feelings like every Gryffindor would.”

Harry sighed. “Well, if you still aren’t convinced by my feelings: I don’t know why but I might actually be adept to the idea of being with you all, and I’m glad that I won’t have a Dark Lord trying to strangle me on my sleep anymore. But I still don’t agree with pureblood supremacy.”

“Okay. Now, let’s go to your bedroom, shall we?” Harry gasped in surprise and wonder when Draco opened the door. It was a beautiful decorated bedroom, but what really struck him were the constellations in the blackboard behind his bed. Below the constellations it was written Sirius, Harry, James, Lily… “You might not know that, but my mother is your godfather’s cousin. The Black Family really loves naming their children after stars, mum was actually one of the few who wasn’t. She and grandmother were the ones who thought of the decoration. Did you like it?”

“Yes,” answered Harry, his voice a little watery. “Yes, I loved it. Thank you. Er, I will thank them later too.”

“The elves have already put your belongings here, so what do you think of us playing a Quidditch match? Seeker against seeker? I bet that I’ll win,” Draco proposed with a smirk. Harry couldn’t help but smile back.

Maybe this new life wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been awhile since I posted something. I hope you liked it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’ll *try* to keep updating this, but no promises, especially if there will be regular updates or no!
> 
> I said that it would have 33 chapters, but I actually have no idea. I just thought the number was pretty.


End file.
